Tornadus
Tornadus is a Flying-Type Legendary Pokemon. Tornadus does not evolve yet hes has another form called Therian Form and is activated when using Reflecting Mirrror. Along with Thundurus and Landorus, Tornadus is part of the Kami Trio. Biology Physiology In Incarnate Forme, Tornadus is a green, muscular humanoid Pokémon, which resembles a genie. On his forehead are two, purple, long and sharp horns. Tornadus has white, wavy and billowy styled hair, a spiky white mustache and two pointed green ears on either side of his head. His eyes are yellow with beady white irises and no visible pupils. The front of Tornadus' body is covered in various, irregularly shaped purple spots. His broad, purple chest consists of two joined, partially diamond shaped pecks and his shoulders, elbows and navel are adorned with raindrop like designs. He has two spotted muscular arms, with five fingers on each hand. His lower body consists of a trailing cloud, with a purple long, curling tail, tipped with a whirl. Spanning the length of his tail, Tornadus has several whorled structures. They are a light Khaki color, and follow the same direction as the tip of his tail. In Therian Forme, Tornadus is a large, green, bipedal, long-necked, bird-like Pokémon. He now lacks any visible ears, and the horns on his forehead have become thinner and crest-like. Tornadus' hair is also now crest-like, and the direction of his hair whirl is reversed. The style of his hair is now more relaxed as well, proudly flowing down his long neck. Tornadus' mustache now takes on a more beak-like appearance, puffing out on the edges like course plumage against his cheeks. His eyes remain yellow, but with larger irises which still lack visible pupils. His chest is now fuller, but remains largely unchanged, while his navel is now bejeweled with a red gem. Tornadus' arms have now become large spanning, feathered wings; each possessing thumbs and five large, purple tipped primary feathers. He has two strong legs and sharp talons, each with three sharp purple claws and one dewclaw. Tornadus' tail remains largely unchanged, although it appears slightly longer and less curved then before. On his lower back, he has a large trailing cloud-like puff. Gender differences Tornadus is a male-only species with no female counterpart. Special abilities Tornadus can travel at speeds of 200 miles per hour (300 kilometers per hour). He can also whip up storms with his tail, and is able to blow away houses. In the Anime Tornadus appeared in the anime in the episode Stopping Rage of Legends: Part 1 . ''He appeared in Milos Island and attacked Ash and his friends unexpectedely with Lewis with them. Thundurus appeared and they fought a rigorous battle. He also appeared in ''Stopping Rage of Legends: Part 2. ''Then they were called ultimately by Landorus. In the Manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Tornadus, along with Thundurus and Landorus, is captured by Rood in the Pokemon Adventures manga. He was first seen battling with Thundurus at the Battle Subway before his capture, and was later used to battle the Gym Leaders at Nacrene City. Game Data '''Appearences' Black: Roaming Unova White: Trade from Black. Black 2: Trade White 2: Trade Pokemon Rumble Blast: Autumwood Volcanic Slope Flavour Text Black: The lower half of its body is wrapped in a cloud of energy. It zooms through the sky at 200 mph White: Tornadus expels massive energy from its tail, causing severe storms. Its power is great enough to blow houses away. Trivia *Tornadus is the only pure Flying-Type in Pokemon not counting Kecleon and Arceus. *Tornadus and Thundurus have the same stat distribution. *Tornadus is the only Generation V legendary with one type. *This also makes him the only single type Pokemon with a unique type combination. *When Tornadus appears on Route 7, you can hear Thundurus's cry. *Tornadus is the last single type Pokemon in the National Pokedex order. FileSpr_5b_641.png|Tornadus Sprite FileSpr_b_5b_641.png FileSpr_5b_641_s.png|Shiny Tornadus Sprite FileSpr_b_5b_641_s.png File641T.png|Tornadus Therian Form FileSpr_b_5b2_641T.png FileSpr_5b2_641T_s.png|Shiny Therian Form FileSpr_b_5b2_641T_s.png Category:Pokemon Category:Flying Pokemon Category:Legendary Pokemon Category:Pokemon Category:Pokemon: 5th Generation Category:Flying Pokemon Category:Legendary Pokemon